castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes/Handy Hero Tables
Available Heroes Regular Heroes Click on the box in the heading field to change sort order. Attack and defense fields represent the hero's stats at level 1. Every time that hero level up, both values are increased in one point; so if you have an hero at level 4, attack and defense will be three points greater than the initial values shown. Favor Point Heroes (Alpha Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Vanguard Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Future Chests) Alchemy Heroes Hero References Land of Fire * Strider may be a reference to Aragorn II in the Lord of the Rings series, whose nickname was Strider. * Aeris may be a reference to Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII. When the game was first translated into English, her name was Aeris. Her name also sounds like the word "Heiress", which may explain why she is the general who offers banking discounts. Land of Earth * Cid may be a reference to Cid, a recurring character in the Final Fantasy series. * Garlan may be a reference to Garland, the main boss from Final Fantasy I, a knight who eventually turned evil. * Zarevok may be a reference to Sarevok a main boss from Baldur's Gate 1 (for the PC), a brutish warrior son of the god of murder Bhaal. Land of Mist * Terra may be a reference to Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI. In the game, Terra is a green haired girl who holds influence in the human world and the Esper world (which is a demon realm if using Japanese definition for demon) * Terra is also the Latin word for earth. Terra, the Hero in the game, is an Earth-like spirit, in sync with nature and the planet. * Titania may be a reference to Titania, the queen of the fairies in William Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. * Mercedes is probably a reference to another famous fantasy character, but her name is also part of a famous luxory car company: Mercedes-Benz. It would explain why Mercedes is the general who gives you an increased income. Land of Water * Morrigan (The Morrigan) is a Celtic deity, who is commonly attributed to being Morgana Le Fay and various other variations in Arthurian legend. * Morrigan (The Morrigan) is a Celtic deity commonly associated with Morgana Le Fay and her variants in Arthurian legend. * Dante may be a reference to Dante Alighieri, the author and main character of The Divine Comedy, an epic poem. The most well known part of this story is Dante's Inferno, when he visited Hell. Atlantis *Nautica is a Latin word and this came from Greek word: ναυτική that is translated as seamanship and defined as science or art of navigation. Other Heroes * Artanis may be a reference to Galadriel, a fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. Galadriel has other names include Artanis, and Nerwen (meaning "manly maiden" in Elven language). * Crom may be a reference to the God of the Cimmerians in the Conan series. Or the pre-Christian deity of Ireland Crom Cruach. * Percival could be a reference to the knight from Arthurian legend, Sir Percival, one of the knights of the Grail quest. * Vulcan is the Roman god equivalent to Hepheastus, the god of the forge in Greeks mythology. Hence his role as the games blacksmith. * Dexter is a Latin word meaning "skillful" (as in dexterity). * Fenris may be a reference to Fenris (or Fenrir), a monstrous wolf in Norse mythology. Notes Aeris' Special Ability *Her special ability (initially) decreases the bank fee by 10%. The banking fee is 10%. Her bonus does NOT remove the banking fee (until she is a level 4 general). *If you try to stash away 1000 gold, normally, the bank would take 100 gold as the fee, and you deposit 900 gold *With her initial ability, if you stash 1000 gold, the bank will take only 91 gold, and you deposit 909 gold. Questing Versus Any Other Level Up Method *You will earn the most experience for your general from questing. All generals gain experience from PvP and fighting monsters... However, the rarer generals earn so little this way that it will appear that they do not earn any at all except through questing. 4/12/09 - Several Generals leveling bugged *There have been reports of some generals losing stats/bonuses upon leveling. Best generals for money *To have a better Income, the best general to use is Mercedes *Think to recruit Aeris : she's not expensive (only 20,000), not to long to train, but it will remove Bank Fee once you take her lvl 4, so you will quickly be "refunded" using her. *Think about buy your soldiers with Garlan, he's the best for decreasing soldier cost (-6% at level 4). Another general that you can get with favor points in treasure chest is Lucius, and you will have a cost reduced by 8% with him. *